


Vampire

by Whitewolfgirl77



Series: 31 Poems of Halloween [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Poetry, Spooky, Vampires, Wordcount: 0-100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 21:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21259919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whitewolfgirl77/pseuds/Whitewolfgirl77
Summary: A vampire poem for this Halloween.





	Vampire

What dark shape came to us,  
With yellow eyes shining so ominous,  
With snarled claws and protruding teeth,  
And deathly pale skin?  
We saw him dashing to and fro,  
Through dark and wind we watched him fly;  
Yet the name he bore we did not know;  
As sweet death claimed us.


End file.
